


Because I could not stop for Death

by Frankly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Could be Wincest, Gen, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, could be gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankly/pseuds/Frankly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam didn’t much like to travel nowadays. The roads used to belong to him and Dean, and without Dean there, there was no longer a reason for him to go down them anymore. This was the last trip he was going to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I could not stop for Death

**Author's Note:**

> So my Grandma died and I watched some SPN to take my mind off things and then this happened. And I'm not even sorry, although I am surprised that I could even write something like this since most of my writing seems to be filthy, filthy porn. Oh well.   
> Death!fic people, but there is a happy ending, trust me. Titel obviously from Emily Dickinson's poem with the same name. I'd say this is as angst-free as a death!fic could ever be, but there might me some heartache anyway. 
> 
> Also, this could be read as Wincest or as gen, since there are no smooching or sexytimes or anything like that. What happened before this fic is all up to the imagination.

Sam was just finishing up the dishes. He didn’t like to leave a mess behind himself, even if it was just a few coffee mugs and a plate from dinner last night. He was 67 years old, in good vigor although some old hunting injuries plagued him from time to time.

He had spent the last few days sorting out his affairs. The house was clean and void of most of his personal belongings, most of the clothes had been given away to charity, books were in neat order in the library, computer totally wiped of anything personal. The only thing he would be taking with him was the amulet around his neck.

 

He left the house key to his closest neighbor Mabel and told her he was going to go see his brother. Mabel had never heard of a brother, but wasn’t one to pry in other people’s business so she didn’t mention it. She would take in the mail and water the plants and feed the cat until Sam got back from his trip.

Sam had arranged for a few letters to arrive by noon tomorrow. One to Krissy Chambers, declaring her the new owner of the house and all its contents, and one to Mabel, explaining Krissy’s assumed presence and asking her to help Krissy settle in once she arrives. After the whole ordeal with Victor in her youth, Krissy had found the importance of doing your own research, and throughout the years she’d helped Sam stock his library, doing research for other hunters, going across the country retrieving this tome or that. Sam had taken up the place of Hunter’s Command Central once Bobby passed away, and it was Sam’s hope that Krissy would now take his place. 

 

Sam didn’t much like to travel nowadays. The roads used to belong to him and Dean, and without Dean there, there was no longer a reason for him to go down them anymore. This was the last trip he was going to make, and the only reason it had taken him so long to get here was that he'd promised Dean.

He locked up the door, threw the small bag of supplies into the passenger seat of his car, and reached down to scratch his cat that came out of nowhere to stroke at his legs. Smells, as the cat was called, had been a good companion to him since he found him abandoned and well, smelly, at the road side. While he was a little sad to leave the little critter he knew Mabel and then Krissy would take good care of him, and it wasn’t like he could take him with to where he was going. 

He got in the car and drove. He wasn’t sure just where to exactly, not until a couple of hours into the drive and he found himself almost all the way to the place where Dean wound up when he got out of Hell all those years ago. It’s a good a place as any, he figures, and keeps on driving. 

 

He gets there just when the sun is about to set, and the poetry of it all is not entirely lost on him. ‘Why is it that everything that matters in life seems to happen at sun set or at midnight’ he thinks to himself as he sets up the stuff he needs for the ritual. 

The ritual he’d found when he decided he’d had enough, was one that called your reaper to you even if it was not your true time of death. It went off uneventfully, the warm golden rays of the setting sun filtering through the trees and bathing the meadow in slowly fading light. 

His reaper appeared, asked him the meaning of this summoning and then stated that “He is going to want to know about this”. 

“When you see him, kindly ask him not to keep me waiting, please” Sam said softly before the reaper disappeared. 

 

Soon enough Death stood before him. 

“Sam Winchester”, he said calmly. “It is not your time. I did not expect to see you quite so soon.”

“Soon? It has been long enough now. I’m done with this.” Sam replied, low and calm. He understood why people referred to death as an old friend, although he didn’t think many people had quite the relationship with Death as he did. 

“Will you take me to him?” He asked, looking Death straight and sure in the eye. 

“Yes. Come.”

 

Sam knew they had shared a heaven before, and he felt quite certain that hadn’t changed. He was right. Dean greeted him as he entered alone, Death not in sight. ‘Thank you’, Sam thought and hoped Death would somehow hear it.

 

Dean was as vibrant and alive as he ever had been in Sam’s memory. 

“Sam! Man, took you long enough to get here”, Dean grinning at him. 

“Yeah, well, I had to stall a little bit. Had I gotten here too soon you would’ve bitched about me for that, right?” Sam was grinning right back. 

“You’ve been lonely?” He almost completely manages to hide the edge of concern in his voice. 

“Nah, man, Ash’s been keeping me company. That crazy son of a bitch, we can go see him later if you want. Pam’s probably there too.”

“Oh, you probably want to have this back.” Sam tugs the amulet in its leather string over his head and hangs it around Dean’s neck instead. It settles neatly in the groove between his pecs and Dean touches it reverently, gratitude shining through his eyes.

"Man, I've missed this." Dean steps forward and wrapped Sam in a bear hug.

“Damn, it’s good to see you little brother.” 

“You too Dean. You too.”


End file.
